Confessions
by TehTimmah
Summary: Honey Lemon comes by to talk to Hiro one night, with something heavy on her heart


**A/N I've decided to mark this as complete for now. I may revisit it at a later date, but right now I have no idea where to take it.  
This is also my first story here, so if you have any ideas, or critiques, feel free to send them my way. **

"Not that I mind, but why are you here? I mean, you guys never drop in unannounced, and on a Sunday night to boot?" Hiro asked, as he offered Honey Lemon, the only available chair in his bedroom, taking a seat on the bed himself, head tilted to the side as he studied the pretty, blonde chemist. There where a few things that seemed off with her tonight, though he could not quite place a finger on what exactly, or guess why. She just didn't seem quite as sprightly as normal. "I, I just" She began, sinking ever so slightly into the desk chair with a slight shake of her head. "I had something on my mind, and I wanted to talk to you about it. I'm just not really, well I'm not sure how to go about it. I'm not..." With a bit of a sigh, she stood up and actually began pacing. Hiro sat there watching her, a bit unsure what to say at first as he followed her steps back and forth across the room right up to the tool box he left on the floor from tinkering with his latest little project. "Watch..." he began just as her foot connected with the solid metal.."out" the last word drowned out by her sudden and abrupt yelp. From behind the screen, came an all too familiar sound of a balloon being rapidly inflated.  
Other than moving the bed out of the way he had left Tadashi's section of their room, more or less undisturbed since his brothers death, the reason for moving the bed was however, quite apparent as the large, squishy form of Tadashi's greatest experiment, and in some strange way, Hiro's dearest friend waddled out. "I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. Hello Honey Lemon, Are you hurt?" "I just stubbed my toe Baymax, I'm okay" "Hiro says the same thing." Baymax said, casting his eyes upon the still seated young man before turning back to Honey. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain" The white, humanoid balloon asked, the projector in his belly showing the all to familiar pain chart. "Oh just a one, at worst" Honey said, her pink lips curling up into a bit of a smile. Perhaps more than any other in the group, other than Hiro, she loved Baymax, and felt a twinge in her as she felt regret at how Tadashi did not get to see what his final masterpiece had become. "There is some slight bruisng on the to of your foot, I would suggest icing it when the bruises begin to show." baymax continued. Then he paused. "however, your heart rate is quite elevated, and you are showing a blood alcohol level of approximately 0.18. I do hope you where not intending to drive." "It's fine Baymax, I am not driving" Honey said, and then added softly, "Thank you, I am satisfied with my care" "you are welcome Honey lemon" Baymax said before waddling back to his charging port and deflating back into his crate.

"You've been drinking?" Hiro asked, somewhat surprised, other than GoGo, he didn't think he had seen any of his friends drink, though with Fred it might have been hard to tell, and even GoGo never semed to have more than a few beers when they where out together. "yeah..kinda" Honey said with a shake of her head. "I had some things on my mind, and tried to unwind a little...it didn't help" Nodding Hiro decided to try and change the subject back to where it began. "I see, so anyway, what's on your mind, you know you can tell me anything, right?" "I know" Honey said, and rather than sit on the chair once more, she dropped down beside Hiro on his bed, her eyes looking back over to the screen where Tadashi's 'room' was, and where Byamax retreated. For a moment she was almost tempted to call Baymax out, it was easier to hide her thoughts when the big guy was around. Like Tadashi had intended his big marshmallow form softened the mood, and made some things easier. But no, she could not hide behind Baymax, she couldn't hide anymore. Not tonight.

"I used to have the biggest crush on your brother when I first met him" She began, not seeing the way Hiro's frown seemed to deepen, "he was good looking, cool, and so friendly. But then, as I got to know him, as we became friends, it kinda became apparent that was all we ever would be, and like they do, such things fade away into nothing but memory..." she paused looking down at her hands for a bit, "then...well..." "Yeah," I know "Hiro said looking up at the screen that used to separate his brother and him. He could hear the first traces of tears in her voice, as he felt them in his eyes as well. And it surprised him as, without any real thought, he found himself putting an arm around her , and their eyes met. both damp, and sad, but there was a slight smile on her lips now too. "Over the past year", she began again," I used to see you do things, and it kinda hurt at times, because they where exactly what your brother would have done, but then sometimes, when I was working on something, and I would sometimes think about Tadashi, and the thoughts seemed backwards, I would remember something he said, or did, and I would think, "That's so what Hiro would have done, and then, I began to think how you would do something different, or say something in a different way, and I began to see you fully as yourself. There's a lot of your brother in you, and a lot of you in Tadashi, mostly the good things, but you're not the same, and I was doing you, and him, a disservice when I thought that"

For a long time they sat there, leaning into each other, Hiro's arm comforting, and supportive around her. "I visited his grave before I came here," Honey said at last. "I talked at him for a long time too. You see, I've got a bit of a problem now. I used to have a crush on your brother, before we became really good friends" Stopping, she laughed ever so slightly, "I said that already, I guess, but what I didn't say, what I'm trying to say is that after we, you and I, became friends. Over this past year, I've kinda started feeling that way again. Hiro, do you think he would be mad at me for starting to like you?" Hiro didn't answer, he just turned his head away for a bit, though his arm never moved, Honey felt a gap forming between them, and she felt more tears beginning to form, before she felt hiro give her a bit more of a squeeze. "No," He said at last, turning back, "No, you know as well as I, he was not like that, never like that. He would want you to be happy, but..Honey, I don't really know what to say. I mean, I never thought you would, I mean I know we are all friends, but sometimes, I'm just a kid, and well, I like you, I've always thought you where beautiful and...but I never thought you would see me like that and I wasn't going to let myself think that we might..." "I don't know if things will work out, Hiro" Honey said at last, but, I know I want to try." "I want that too", Hiro said looking suddenly at his shoes as his cheeks flushed a pink, almost as bright as her glasses frames. Not for long though, as a soft hand turned his face up and back towards Honey, and before he could think or say anything, he felt a soft pair of lips touch his.


End file.
